<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Endless nights by FloweryElf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363527">Endless nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryElf/pseuds/FloweryElf'>FloweryElf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, but they have each other, foltest teaches roche how to dance, kind of, that´s basically it, they both sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryElf/pseuds/FloweryElf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roche and Foltest have a conversation, in which Foltest learns that Roche had never learned how to dance. So he teaches him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Foltest/Vernon Roche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Endless nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi❤ English is not my first language, so there may be some grammatical mistakes. Any criticism is welcome. Hope you´ll like it❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fire in Foltest´s fireplace opposite his big bed was shining brightly. He sat in a wooden chair next to the fireplace, humming a song. </p><p>“You know this one?” he asked and turned his attention towards Roche, who was sitting in a similar chair opposite him, staring mindlessly into the fire. He turned his head to his king and looked into his tired, but still so warm brown eyes. “No, but it sounds nice.” he smirked and took a sip of wine from his silver cup.</p><p>“Really?” Foltest sounded really surprised. “I mean, this song is sang not only at royal banquets, but in taverns too. And it´s also pretty old .” Roche´s eyes were still fixed on the fire. It fascinated him. But not more than his king, so he turned his gaze back to him.</p><p>“I may have heard it, but I don´t quite remember it.”</p><p>Foltest was quiet. Roche´s chocolate eyes were studying him. One would almost not recognize him. The king of Temeria. Now sitting next to Roche, drinking wine, chatting about nonsense, wearing only a simple white shirt and some old black trousers. In this poorly light room, which was far too big for one person to live in, he looked so…small. So vulnerable. But Roche was here to protect him. </p><p>“You like music?”</p><p>Foltest asked, eyes fixed on Roche. “Well…it´s not that I don´t like music, but I don´t give much attention to it.” He heard his kings warm, but honest laugh. “Why is that?” he continued, interested. Roche smirked. “I…I don´t know. Never had any reason to give much attention to it I guess…I think there are more important things to focus on”. Foltest took a sip from his cup and placed it on the ground next to his chair. “There sure are.” He agreed. </p><p>“So celebrations aren´t much of your thing, or are they?” the king continued. “No, they are not. But my men like to celebrate every victory of Temeria.” Roche smiled at the thought. “I like to drink, but singing´s not for me, nor dancing.” The corners of his mouth rose again even more, when he remembered the day, when by the time fifteen-year-old Ves tried to teach him how to dance. She failed, of course.</p><p>“Can you dance?” Foltest said, sounding exited to hear the answer. Roche smiled sadly. </p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>He expected Foltest to laugh at him, but he let out a quiet surprised noise. Roche loved his voice. It was so calming to him. When he was telling Roche stories from his troublesome youth, late at night and even when barking orders on the battlefield, sounding so rough and yet so calm and firm.  </p><p>Foltest chuckled. “I can teach you, if you want.” He offered, sounding very calm. </p><p>Roche totally froze and only stared at his king with wide eyes, absolutely surprised by what he just said. “I…” he mumbled. “Your majesty, that…is, eh…I can´t.” Roche stuttered. </p><p>Foltest laughed, not mockingly, but entertained, that his Commander, firm on the battlefield, or in any situation, one would not stand, is now absolutely speechless, asked for a dance by his king. </p><p>“Oh, come on” his king smiled and offered Roche his hand. Roche stared at him in awe but took his hand and got up from his chair too. He was blushing and he wanted to punch himself for that. He was acting like a teenage girl, and not like the fucking commander of the Blue Stripes. He shook his head.</p><p>Though his king didn´t seem to mind it even slightly. He felt a little sad for Roche. </p><p>“You can stop calling me that, when it´s just the two of us. I told you like a hundred times.” Foltest said with a small smile, gazing into the deep drown eyes, which seen so much of the cruel world and yet didn´t know much about life.</p><p>“I apologize, Your m-Foltest.” Roche cracked a smile, still blushing. </p><p>“You don´t have to.” Foltest smiled at him too.</p><p>They were quiet for a while, holding hands and staring at each other. “Can we begin?” the king asked, still staring into the hazel eyes. Roche nodded.</p><p> Foltest took Roche´s hand and placed in on his shoulder. Then he took his other hand and placed it on his hip. He put his arms around Roche the same. He leaned closer to Roche and began to lead him. “Right first, then left.” The king said with a smile and Roche tried to follow his instructions. He was quite good at it, though he stepped on Foltest´s foot a few times, what only made both of them them chuckle.</p><p>“You´re quite good at this” Foltest pointed out, pleasantly surprised.</p><p>Roche blushed. Foltest´s praises made Roche proud and happy every time. When it was a praise for fulfilling a mission, which usually contained killing people or simply a compliment about his dancing skills.</p><p>“Thank you” Roche said quietly.</p><p>Foltest was humming the song which started it all, and he slowly started adding the words. Roche liked it. He didn´t pay much attention to the words though, but it sounded nice and Foltest was surprisingly good at singing. Roche closed his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Roche didn´t know how much time they passed like this, Foltest could have sing this song like five times over, when he stopped and got back to just humming the rhythm of it. They didn´t stop dancing though, neither of them wanted to stop. “You´re good at singing.” Roche complimented his king, eyes still closed, and his head pressed on Foltest´s shoulder. </p><p>Foltest smirked. “You know, you can keep the sweet talk for someone else. I don´t need to hear this.” He said neutrally. Roche stopped all of sudden, and pulled away, but his hands were still on his king. Roche looked Foltest seriously into his dark brown eyes. </p><p>“I mean it. I think you have enough bootlickers to tell you soulless and insincere compliments. I´m telling you the truth. I always speak honestly and you know it.” He said seriously. Foltest was studying his face with indefinite expression. </p><p>He didn´t say anything, just hugged Roche closely. “Thank you, Vernon.” He whispered. <br/>“You don´t have to thank me.” He whispered too.<br/> “Yes, I have.” Foltest said, hugging Roche even tighter. <br/>“For the compliment, and for being the way you are. I really appreciate it from you, even if it´s not always visible on me, because I know you mean it.” He continued. </p><p>“Thank you too. For everything.” Roche whispered, sing of happiness and real thankfulness in his voice. “Especially for teaching me how to dance.” He grinned and Foltest laughed heartily. </p><p>And they stood like that, in a tight hug at one of those endless nights, when there was only the two of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>